The Beginning
by DistanceMaster
Summary: The one-shot prequel to my serial story "Crying Angels". This story expands and explains how Allen and Kanda first got together, before their escape from the Order and before the archangels. All it can be described as is: the beginning. KandaxAllen, slash.


**The one-shot prequel to my serial story "Crying Angels". This story expands and explains how Allen and Kanda first got together, before their escape from the Order and before the archangels. All it can be described as is: the beginning. KandaxAllen, slash.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Whether you are a fan of my series or new to my writing. I hope you will enjoy this story. Reading Crying Angels is not needed, although strongly encouraged because it will continue the story of this one-shot. And for fans: no, Miguel will not appear in this story. Its far too early for him. REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

* * *

The Beginning

Allen sighed as he padded lightly down an empty street abroad in the arc. The head nurse had finally released him from the hospital earlier that afternoon, relenting that a walk, fresh air, and a nap in his own bed would do him some good. Lenalee was supposed to have been released alongside him but the weakness in her legs left her largely bedridden. She put on a brave face, but Allen could tell that she was afraid. Of what he wasn't quite sure, but he had no doubt that it had something to do with her malfunctioning innocence.

He paused for a moment, turning to stare up at the bright sky above him, a fake reality created by many squares of ancient power. Despite the vibrant light and fluffy clouds that floated above him, he couldn't help but feel melancholy. Perhaps it was his sleepiness or his own fears that gave him this feeling.

He clenched his hands at his sides, his mind once again returning to the events of the past month. Tyki Mikk. Losing his arm. Almost dying from that hole eaten into his heart. Regaining his innocence once again. The fight in Edo. The ark.

A small hiss of annoyance and anger escaped him as he thought about the events that transpired in some of the distant rooms of this giant hidden city. Stupid Master, ordering him to play that piano. Of course that score just had to be made up of the letters he created with Mana. How could they not be? His entire life was one big question mark of a puzzle where he was missing almost 90 percent of the pieces and they had been scattered all around the world and through time. He wanted to find them but whenever he did, only more questions came to mind. There were no answers in Allen's life.

Then Lavi and the others had almost died, barely being saved when Allen played that piano and stopped the download. Why couldn't master have made an appearance earlier? Allen was sure that he had been following them the entire time, watching and waiting to see what he could do and how he would react. The earl had almost gotten Lenalee. Lavi and Chaoji had fallen. Krory had been found almost dead in the library. Kanda had somehow managed to survive with few visible injuries, but the vanishing ark too had at one point swallowed him up. Besides he had those almost magical healing powers. He could have been sliced in half and they would have been none the wiser.

Allen's breath caught in his throat at the thought. His greatest rival in the order and shockingly one of the people he cared about the most had probably vanished in that room of sand and rainbows, disappearing into the blackness just like Lavi had when he'd fallen from the tower. Kanda was the first one to leave their group, sacrificing himself to fight that monster Noah so the rest could go on. And somehow he had survived just long enough for Allen to bring him back. What would his life be like in the order without Kanda? Mana had told him to keep going, to move forward, but losing Kanda would be the single thing that would make him freeze in place. Without Kanda there to kick him forward, he would have stayed in that room and fought with him, wasting all of the time it took them to get to the piano room.

Without Kanda he would have nowhere to go. The sullen man was his main driving force now. He wanted to make Kanda notice him, to respect him, and perhaps even to feel some affection for him. Kanda was the only one who could see through Mana, through the personality he had adopted upon receiving his eye.

He snorted and began rubbing his forehead with the base of his palm, fighting off his increasing sleepiness. Glancing at his tormented hand, he let out another sigh. He would probably never get any respect from Kanda let alone affection. The man was a walking glacier and a volcano at the same time if such a thing was possible. He was logical and calculative, but then spent much of his time shouting at anyone who got in his way or even said his first name. The only one he showed a shred of restraint towards was Lenalee and from what Allen could gather, they had known each other for a long time and she had essentially implied that they had grown up together in the order.

Hearing footsteps, Allen glanced up and nearly cringed. Kanda was walking towards him, an intense glare in his eye and a scowl on his face. His dark eyes became fixed on Allen's as he stormed over to the other exorcist. He was dressed completely in white and it was the first time that Allen had seen him in anything but black.

"Moyashi!" He snapped. "You're out?"

Startled by the question, Allen nodded silently. Kanda's eyes narrowed and he towered over the smaller exorcist.

"Did you lose your tongue in that ark, moyashi?" He asked gruffly.

"No I didn't and my name is not moyashi, Bakanda," Allen growled in reply.

"You'll always be a moyashi. Get used to it."

They fell into silence, Allen having given up on the argument and Kanda waiting for his usual reply. Allen glanced up at the dark figure looming over him and he blushed slightly, feeling his neck grow hot. He was instantly ashamed, having never done that before in Kanda's presence, but his heart was beating too quickly in his chest to do anything else.

"Moyashi," Kanda said slowly, "Are you... okay?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Allen snapped, his polite mask slipping slightly.

Kanda smirked triumphantly and grabbed Allen's arm, dragging him down the street. They slipped into the shadows as Bak came storming past, eyes aglow as he tried to figure out the science behind the ark's powers. When he was gone,

Kanda dragged Allen forward once again, silently leaving the ark through the door labeled: Home.

The scientists gathered outside let them pass, shivering a little from the glare that Kanda shot in their direction. Allen glanced up and saw Johnny give him a small smile and a thumbs up in encouragement. Gulping, Allen smiled back, fighting down his terror. Did Johnny sense his love for Kanda?

No, there's no way that Johnny knew, he thought as Kanda pulled harshly onto his arm. Johnny was a nice man but he didn't know Allen that well. It anyone would guess the shadowy figure that held his affection, it would probably be Lavi, the perceptive bastard.

His train of thought was quickly detailed when Kanda pushed him into a small, dark side hallway. He threw Allen up against the stone and firmly planted one hand beside him on the wall, spreading the fingers out until his thumb was nearly touching Allen's thin, bandage-wrapped neck. Allen's eyes widened as he stared up at Kanda, unsure what to do. Kanda stared back at him, eyes hard and cold. Suddenly he tipped his head forward and rested his forehead softly against Allen's, taking a deep breath. Allen froze as the taller older man slowly exhaled and let his dark eyes slide closed.

"To be honest I'm glad," Kanda began.

Allen didn't even open his mouth to reply, allowing Kanda to continue on.

"When you said that you wanted to stay and fight with me in that room, I wanted to kick your balls in."

Allen frowned and huffed. Kanda shook his head, not removing his forehead from where it rested against Allen's.

"Thankfully I didn't have to."

Allen glanced up in surprise at the relieved tone in Kanda's voice. The older man's brown eyes were closed and he was still, his faint breath barely disturbing the wisps of white hair that hung in Allen's eyes. He had by no means lost the tense expression. His jaw was set and his teeth were clenched, but when the brown eyes opened, they were dark with some indescribable emotion.

"You're important to everyone here. If I die a few will mourn. You die and the entire order would fall apart. No one in the science division would work for days. The exorcists would refuse missions. The finders would probably abandon the order all together. If Allen walker goes down, everything else goes with him..."

He paused for a moment, gnashing his teeth together as he furrowed his eyebrows. Allen watched the other man struggle with what he wanted to say, strangely fascinated by the varying pained expressions that crossed the swordsman's face.

Finally, Kanda added, "And I would... miss you too."

Silver eyes widened in shock and he jerked in surprise. A deep growl from Kanda made him still and two hands came to rest on his shoulders.

-insert text for prologue here-

Allen stared up at Kanda for a long time. This man, this very strange man, somehow loved him enough to admit it. Kanda admitted nothing, not when he was wrong, or when he was being insensitive. But now, in this one moment, he had finally accepted reality and it was a reality that involved Allen.

His heart leapt at the thought and his breath caught in this throat. Did Kanda love him? Did the gruff, demon-like man desire the shorter, cursed albino? Was it possible? Kanda glanced sheepishly down at Allen, unsure what to do or say.

"You... like me then?" Allen asked slowly.

Reluctantly, Kanda nodded and a bright smile burst across Allen's face. If it had been anyone else, Allen would have hugged the man to death. Instead he restrained himself despite the strong twitching in his hands. He wanted to touch him.

"Why did you decide to tell me now? I thought-"

"After what happened on the ark I felt that I needed to. We could die tomorrow, literally and we almost did a few days ago. I refuse to die with that on my conscience."

Allen chuckled and shot the taller man a smirk. "I thought you always said you couldn't die until you found a certain someone. Could it be-"

"Don't flatter yourself moyashi. I didn't like you then."

As Kanda lifted his forehead away from Allen's, the teenager took to inspecting the tall samurai. Kanda ran his palm over his smooth hair, searching for any loose strands. He seemed to be blushing as a faint hue of color appeared on his cheeks. His back was straight and his entire body was tense, his dark hair glistening in the faint light. A rush of arousal rushed through Allen as he stated at the man he loved. He probably couldn't hug Kanda but perhaps...

"So-"

Kanda gasped when Allen reached between his legs and grabbed him in a firm, searching, but comfortable grip. He didn't even protest, pushing his body closer to Allen's as the smaller teenager groped and examined him his with fingers. Allen shot him a mischievous grin as he palmed Kanda through his loose white pants, rolling his palm gently over the larger mans crotch.

"Have you ever... Done anything with anyone before?" Allen asked somewhat shyly.

"No," Kanda groaned, hissing as Allen played with him. "I've kissed some people... Or they've kissed me. Drunken bastards."

"Mistook you for a woman huh?" Allen teased.

A large hand grabbed his wrist, still his movements for a moment.

"Watch it moyashi," Kanda snarled.

Allen just smiled and squeezed, clutching Kanda's manhood with a surprisingly sure hand for one so young. Kanda let out a groan and started rocking his hips, his manhood demanding attention and friction.

"I haven't done anything before either," Allen said quietly as his free hand reached up and began to unbutton Kanda's pants. "My first kiss was with Road on the ark-"

A hand slammed against the wall right next to his head and a furious face filled his vision.

"What?" Kanda scowled.

Allen rolled his eyes as he deftly slipped his hand inside the other man's pants, grabbing him roughly.

Kanda moaned quietly and his chin dropped to his chest.

"She kissed me alright? It was a surprise attack. I didn't want it but I couldn't do much to stop it. It was wet and gross and she certainly didn't know what she was doing. She's got the wrong stuff for me anyway."

He squeezed Kanda to emphasize his point.

"However, Cross was my master. I spent more time in brothels and around women and men -yes men- of the night than I would like to admit. They were nice people but the things they told me..."

He trailed off and smiled again, starting to work his hand up and down, taking smooth, comforting strokes. Kanda stilled and moaned, fighting the urge to roll his hips.

"I know a lot more tricks and tips than a normal person my age could dream of. Normally, I probably wouldn't do this on the first day of a... relationship, but as you said, we could die tomorrow. You or I could be sent on a mission by central and be torn apart by an akuma or have our hearts stabbed by a Noah-"

Kanda's remaining hand on Allen's shoulder tightened. Clearly he'd heard what happened with Tyki.

"-And I'd like to say that I went out having lost my virginity to the man I really love. It isn't for pride or anything. I just simply don't want to die not having given my full and complete love."

Kanda smirked and reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Allen's thin neck. He leaned in close, their mouths only centimeters apart. Allen's hand stilled, but he didn't pull away, staring up into Kanda's eyes.

"Isn't a true gentleman supposed to kiss before sex, Moyashi? I believe that your true self is shining through."

Allen stuck out his tongue at the older man and Kanda lunged forward, running his tongue up and over Allen's and into his mouth. He slammed the smaller teenager against the wall, his tongue freely exploring as he ground his crotch -and Allen's hand- against the albino's. Allen moaned as he drew back his hand as though he'd been burned and grabbed at Kanda's hips, pulling them flush against each other.

They rocked slowly against each other, the sheer power of Kanda's thrusts nearly lifting Allen up off the ground. Their tongues were wrapped around each other, licking and caressing. One of Kanda's hands was wrapped around the back of Allen's neck, pulling him closer as his hips continuously pressed him back. The other hand was on his lower back, sliding downward on an already mapped out path.

Allen yelped into their kiss as a hand settled on his ass and squeezed, yanking him up roughly. He hooked one leg over Kanda's hip, groaning at the increased friction. A strong hand grasped his other leg and hoisted it up, directing the smaller teenager to wind his legs around Kanda's waist. Finding himself a little too high to have direct contact with the taller man's manhood, Allen slipped down a little, the change in balance causing Kanda to stumble.

They hit the wall hard, breaking their kiss. The two men stared at each other for a moment, breathing hard. Allen's hands slid upward to Kanda's chest as the larger man held him against the wall with his body. Slowly, he traced the pectoral muscle through the white shirt. He grinned when Kanda let out a low moan in his ear as he felt his nipples.

"Bedroom?" Kanda panted in his ear, squeezing the albino's ass as he licked the shell of his ear.

"Yours," Allen groaned, turning his head to give Kanda easier access to his neck.

The samurai smirked as he quickly set the albino down. He grabbed Allen's hand and slipped into the hall, practically jogging towards his room. Both of them kept an eye out for any passing finders, scientists, and exorcists. They were not ready for their new relationship to be out in the open, not moments after its conception.

When they reached Kanda's room, the samurai nearly threw Allen inside, turning to lock the door. Seizing the opportunity, Allen attacked the taller man, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and ripping it from him. Kanda shot him a spark-less glare as he finished locking the door and turned to the albino.

With Kanda's shirt in hand, Allen slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. His silver eyes were fixed on the samurai's toned chest and his hands unconsciously clenched around the white shirt. Smirking, Kanda stepped over to Allen and towered over him.

"Are you just going to look, Moyashi?" he teased as he pushed Allen down onto his back and straddled him.

"No," Allen moaned, raising his hips to brush his hardening arousal against Kanda's.

Their tongues met in midair and Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, drawing the larger man down onto him. Grinding against each other, the two teenagers moaned and gasped together, relishing in the feel of each other's bodies. Once again, Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda, kicking off his boots before he hooked his ankles over each other.

Pulling away from the tempting mouth, Kanda smirked as he lowered his head to Allen's neck, sucking and nipping at the skin beneath his ear. Allen gasped and his grip tightened. He began to rock faster, running his claw-like fingers up and down Kanda's back. As the taller man raised his hips a little, Allen let out a whine.

"Come on, Moyashi. We can't go any further with our pants on can we?" Kanda teased.

His silver eyes snapped open and Allen quickly reached between them, flouncing to find the button of Kanda's pants. After a panicked moment of searching, he found what he was looking for and with a kind of speed that Kanda only saw on the battlefield, the albino tore the samurai's pants from his body.

Kicking the useless fabric away, Kanda sat up on his knees, staring down at the smaller teen below him.

Allen gazed up at him with lustful and loving silver eyes, his fingers lightly tracing down to the edge of Kanda's boxers. Hooking his fingers into the fabric, he tugged, watching as Kanda's hard manhood was revealed. Sucking in a breath,

Allen trembled a little. He reached out and ran his hand along the standing cock, smiling when he heard Kanda groan.

"I've never actually seen another man before," Allen murmured in wonder as he raised himself up onto one elbow.

He examined Kanda closely, gently feeling the red tip and the smooth black hair that surrounded it. With each movement, the samurai groaned and hissed half in pleasure and half in frustration. He wanted to flip Allen over and bury himself in the smaller teen, but the look of wonder on Allen's face kept him from doing so. Instead he waited.

A few moments later, Allen looked up and gulped when he saw he aroused look on the older teenager's face. Lying back down on his back, he set his hands on either side of his head, exposing his clothing-covered body to the other man.

"Undress me?" he asked quietly.

Slowly, Kanda began unbuttoning the starched white shirt that Allen wore, gently laying the fabric open. He ran his hand over the smooth, pale chest, smirking when Allen gasped quietly. Pale scars decorated his body, cutting in every direction across his body. He traced them with his fingers, starting down at Allen's hips and working his way up the heaving chest. Allen panted and tried to stay still, the sensuality of the other man's touches making want to writhe and moan under him. He let out a yelp when Kanda reached his nipples, pinching the buds harshly.

"What the hell Ka- ah!"

Allen arched his back as Kanda pinched him away, rubbing the nipples between his fingers. Shocks of pleasure coarser through his body. His muscles locked and shook, his legs falling ridged as his thighs parted. He clenched Kanda's arms with his hands, the taller man grunting when Allen's black hands grip became too strong.

"You're sensitive," Kanda muttered, almost more to himself than to Allen.

Beneath him, the albino moaned and nodded, tensing and arching even further as Kanda continued to play with his chest. He moaned and released Kanda's arms, gripping the sheets on either side of his head to make it easier for Kanda. With an extra hard pinch, Kanda swept down and took one of the small buds into his mouth, rolling it greedily with his tongue as he licked and sucked. One hand rubbed and pinched the other nipple as his free hand worked its way down to Allen's pants, pulling the button from its hole.

Sliding down the pants, Kanda let go of Allen's nipple and raised both of the albino's knees on either side of him, his mouth switching from one nipple to the other. Jerking the pants and underwear free from Allen's legs, he tossed them across the room and sat up.

He stared down at Allen, taking in the blushing face, the pale skin, the many scars, and the naked glory of the smaller teenager. He was thin, muscled, and ready, his cock standing at attention for Kanda's desire. Allen released the sheets to reach up for Kanda, drawing the older man in for a soft and sweet kiss. It quickly evolved, their tongues clashing and their voices rising into moans and gasps as their bodies slid against each other.

Sitting up again, Kanda slipped down to kneel between Allen's parted legs. He ran the very tips of his fingers along the inside of Allen's hard thighs, enjoying the feeling of the skin jumping at his touch.

"Hands back where they were, Moyashi," he commanded, grabbing Allen's ankles to spread his legs wider, pinning his knees flat against the bed at a near 90-degree angle.

Silently obeying, Allen twisted his fingers in the sheets, curious as to where Kanda was going to go next.

He had a vague idea, but Kanda had always been unpredictable. The fact that he was in bed with Allen spoke to that.

Staring down at Allen's cock, Kanda said, "There is something I've always wanted to try with you. I heard the usagi talk about it once."

Allen tipped his head to one side and was about to reply when he was suddenly swallowed in one go. As Kanda's hot, wet mouth engulfed him, he let out a high-pitched groan, panting harshly. He keened and cried as Kanda's tongue stroked him, running up and down every side of his length. There wasn't an inch left untouched, leaving Allen as a pile of moaning and writhing pleasure. He fisted his hands in the sheets, fighting to keep them there. His body tried to buck when Kanda started to lazily suck, but strong hands held him down.

"K-Kanda! I'm uh, g-going to-"

Releasing the smaller teenager, Kanda grabbed his hips and quickly flipped him over. He sat down, crossing his legs in front of him as he dragged Allen into his lap. The smaller teenager was still face down on the bed, his legs spread on either side of Kanda's chest and his ass thrust up in the air. Glancing back at the taller man, Allen threw him a frown.

"Those... People did tell you how this would happen, didn't they?" Kanda asked as he swept his hands over the globes of Allen's ass.

"Uh, of course. How did you know that you have to... stretch me?" Allen croaked, releasing exactly what the samurai was talking about.

Kanda grimaced a little and gulped as he remembered accidentally walking in on a few finders one night. "Are you ready?" Kanda asked quietly, avoiding the question all together.

Allen nodded and wiggled his hips to reassure the man behind him. Kanda growled softly as he grabbed Allen's cheeks harshly, spreading him. He nearly groaned when he saw Allen's entrance, gently running a finger over it. Allen jerked forward, groaning quietly as his legs began to shake. Sucking his fingers into his mouth, Kanda wetter the appendages before he carefully and gently slid one into the waiting Allen. The albino gasped and wiggled a little, but didn't feel any pain as Kanda began working on him. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. A second finger slid inside and he winced a little. The fingers spread, pushing and pulling gently to stretch him. One finger accidentally brushed up against his prostate and he gasped, writhing to try and get Kanda's finger to hit that place again. Grinning wickedly, Kanda purposefully pulled out his fingers before plunging all three inside. Allen yelped, but moaned in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit once again. He didn't even feel the strain of his entrance stretching as Kanda began to pump his fingers in and out, preparing the smaller teenager.

His dark eyes were fixed on the hole that he was busy preparing, unmoving and focused with intensity. The muscles of Allen's entrance clenched around him and relaxed again, alerting him that the smaller teenager was ready.

Pulling out his fingers, Kanda flipped Allen once again onto his back. They stared at each other as Kanda positioned himself above Allen, brushing his hard length against Allen entrance. A nervous shiver ran through the small albino, but he looked up at Kanda with complete trust.

With a jerk, Kanda buried his head inside. Beneath him, Allen tensed, wiggling his hips to get used to the feeling. They slowly adjusted to each other, Kanda sinking deeper and deeper into Allen. When he was buried completely inside his new lover, Kanda let out a soft moan. The walls massaged his length, so warm and welcoming.

Wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck, Allen leaned up and kissed the older exorcist.

"Go," he whispered in Kanda's ear.

The samurai groaned and slowly pulled back, throwing his hips forward to bury himself again. Allen moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut at the duel feelings that filled him. Pain lanced up his spine for a moment before being quickly replaced by blinding pleasure.

They rocked together easily, the force of Kanda's thrusts bending Allen nearly his half. Grabbing the albino's thin ankles, Kanda set them over his shoulder and thrust again. Allen let out a silent scream as a new depth inside of him was reached. He began to buck with a wild abandon that he'd never experienced before, his hips grinding harshly against Kanda's. Over him, the samurai was sweating and panting, forcing his eyes open to look down at Allen as they made love. Their mouths met and clashed, biting and sucking at each other as Kanda rode Allen like he was a wild animal, pumping in and out at an unprecedented rate.

"O-oh k-k-Kanda! Yes! Right there! Please, harder! Faster! Ride me!" Allen screeched as he approached orgasm.

Driven on by the panted words, Kanda pounded even harder in and out on Allen, sweat pouring down his back. His fingers dug into Allen's hips and his thighs were tense under Allen's ass. He knew subconsciously that they would both be bruised the next morning.

Finally the moment came and Allen arched his back, thrusting his chest up, his head back, and his hips forward in an almost impossible movement as he exploded. Allen's walls clenched down around Kanda's manhood and the samurai moaned. Pushing himself forward in one last mighty thrust, he bent himself over Allen and bit down on the albino's pectoral muscle, his tongue dropping to lave at his nipple. He released with a growl into Allen, the constricting walls milking everything out of him.

They collapsed on top of each other, panting and groaning. Allen's ankles fell from Kanda's shoulders to lay spread open as Kanda was draped across his pale chest, panting into the smaller mans white hair. One of his large hands was buried in the pale locks, his strong clutch slowly releasing so that he could pet his lovers hair.

When he had recovered slightly, Kanda moved to pull out, but a black hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. Allen pulled him back down as they rolled onto their sides and huddled against each other, Allen's back to Kanda's chest. Resting his hand carefully on the smaller teenager's hip, Kanda nipped at the back of Allen's neck, causing the albino to gasp a little.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pull out?" Kanda asked, moving his hand to rub one of Allen's butt cheeks gently.

The tired albino nodded and glanced back at Kanda. With a quick peck on the lips, he said, "You're not planning on running off on me, are you?"

Kanda growled and Allen smiled at the response. The two tired lovers cuddled together –not that Kanda would admit to it later- and simply enjoys the post coital bliss. Their bodies felt heavy with exhaustion and their ears seemed to be buzzing as a thick fog drenched their minds, but they were happy. They were together in the most intimate of ways and that was what mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


End file.
